Lies, Secrets, And Untimely Deaths
by Emma Violacciocca
Summary: Up for adoption. I can't think what else to add. PM me if you want it, please.
1. The Call

Chapter 1

Aaron woke up with a start while throwing cruses like a storm. The phone was ringing loudly and he growled at it. He picked it up and growled out, "This is Aaron Goodwin. Who's this?"

"I-Is t-this t-the Ghost A-Adventures Crew?" a scared voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes. This is one of them. Are you alright, mam?" he asked quickly.

"N-No. I mean yes. Oh, I don't know! I need your help! Please! My home! My home! It's haunted, I say! It's the truth!" the woman screamed. Aaron's face paled a little.

"Calm down, mam. Please tell me your name and address. We'll get there as soon as we can." He said in a calming voice.

"My name is Alice Spice. 405 Tu Tu Drive and I live in Canada." Alice whispered in a small voice.

"Alright, mam. Please be safe. We'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay calm, miss." Aaron said softly.

"I'll be waiting then," the woman's voice said before the line ended.

Aaron sat there for a moment with the phone against his ear. Then he dialed a number.

"Hey, Zak. Sorry that I'm calling this late. I just got a call from a woman who was scared out of her mind, man." Aaron said in one breath.

"WHAT?" Zak yelled causing Aaron to jump.

"Yea. She lives in Canada. And we need to get there fast and I mean it!" Aaron yelled.


	2. AN

_A/N: Hey guys I really, really need help this story. Please if you have any idea's then please, pretty, pretty, please tell me. I'm so stuck. I don't know what should happen and all that. Again, if you have any idea's please tell me. Thank you!_

_- Wolfire Shiro _


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Plane Ride & Sister?

_**A/N: Thanks to Mystic Dreamer and **__**SuzumeHatake96 for helping me. Sorry it took so long to post this. I didn't know what to write. R&R please!**_

_**-Emma Kirkland- **_

Aaron's POV

The plane ride there was terrible. We had to wait hours for our plane to come at the airport.

"Dude, this sucks!" Zak yelled when he sat down on the plane. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I agree, Zak. Hey, Aaron, where are we going again?" Nick asked me.

"Canada. The owner of the house, Alice Spice, called me around 2:50 in the mourning. She was freaking out really bad. It sounded like she was crying.'' I answered him. I can feel something bad was going to happen or something like that.

"Really? That's witching hour!" Zak exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. It was weird. Her voice kept on fading in and out." I said. "I done some research on the place and what caught my eye is that nobody lived there for around five years. Nobody could live there after the last owner died all of the sudden. The police report says that the body had weird markings all over and guess what?"

"What, Aaron?" Nick asked.

"The person's, who died, name was Alice Spice." I told them with a weird look on my face. That name sounds so familiar to me, but why? Why does it?

"Maybe you read it wrong, Aaron. There is no way for a ghost to call somebody. Do you know how much energy is needed for that, right?" Nick asked me.

"Yeah, but two ley lines cross there also."

Everything went silent between us three. A baby's wail was heard and I could hear the mother whispering to it softly. A couple was fighting over something. Zak and Nick were frozen still, looking at me like I grew another head. Neither of them blinked or anything.

"Guys….Say something!" I shouted at them. Still, no movement from my two best friends. It was starting to creep me out. Both of their eyes were glassy looking….Wait a second, glassy eyes? Oh shit! I jumped up really fast and smacked my head on the luggage holder.

"Oww!" I groaned and fell back into my seat. Apparently my groan woke the guys up,

"What the….Aaron, what's wrong? why are you holding your head?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just hit my head, that's all." I answered him. He nodded and fell asleep along with Zak. I gazed at them and sighed. Maybe I should get some sleep. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

'I wonder how my sister is doing.' That was my last thought when I fell into darkness.


End file.
